


Sleepless Nights

by Juudals



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: M/M, game plot spoilers, up to Lohgrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7928275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juudals/pseuds/Juudals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...Are you having nightmares again?”<br/>“Not really.” He paused then decided to add to his answer. “I don't remember enough by the time I wake up. I don't really know if they're bad or good.” One thing that did always did stand out though were the flames. He's never been nervous around fire but he couldn't lie that after those dreams would happen it took him a couple days to lose his wariness around it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Before Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> So this originally started as me just randomly wanting Mikleo's circlet to show and turned into "what if Mikleo had dreams about when he became a Seraph?"  
> I might visit this again and do a second and maybe a third part to this later on in the future.  
> Anyway, enjoy!

When the words on the page started to blur and his concentration started to waver, Mikleo let out a sigh. He glanced out the window, finally noticing just how dark it had become. He placed the book he had been reading down beside him before falling back onto the bed. He wasn't paying much attention and ended up with his head hanging over the edge. He stretched his legs up one after the other, wincing as his knees cracked then let them drop to the bed. He'd been sitting in that position for too long. His head was starting to hurt, an insistent pounding behind his eyes. Maybe it would have been better to light some more candles earlier.

Or it could be because he hadn't been sleeping as much lately. As a Seraph, he didn't actually need to sleep as much as humans. Sure, he still had to every now and then to recover lost energy but for the most part it wasn't a necessary thing. He mostly did it out of habit now from when he was younger.

' _I wonder if tonight it'll happen again_ ' he closed his eyes. Maybe he could chance dozing off for a little while...

“Mikleo!” He jolted as the door burst open. “I know you said you wanted to stay in tonight but you have to see what-”

He suddenly paused. Mikleo pulled himself up just enough to give him a confused look.

“Are you okay?” Sorey tilted his head, his smiling falling just a little. “It's weird seeing you so...lazy.”

“I'm not being lazy.” Mikleo sighed. He resumed his original position so everything was upside down again. “I'm just tired.”

“What wrong?”

“It's nothing to worry over. I just haven't really been able to sleep lately.” Mikleo said.

“Why's that?” Sorey sat on the floor in front of him. His shirt was pulled loose, no longer tucked into his pants. There were random patches of dirt on his clothes. He must have come straight here after finding whatever it was that got him so excited.

“I'm not sure. When I try to sleep, I feel restless and a little anxious. It's throwing me off a little.” Mikleo closed his eyes. When he was younger, he had a hard time sleeping. Not because he naturally didn't need it but because of the dreams. He wasn't too sure what they were all about back then, but he remembered telling Gramps about them after a particularly bad one. The Elder took his time answering and in the end told him they would fade with time. It's been years since this last happened and Mikleo wasn't really sure even now about how to handle it.

Fingers brushed against his hair. He felt them trace along his circlet, tickling his skin. His heart skipped a beat when he felt it being removed. He made a noise, wondering what the other was doing before he felt a forehead press against his.

“You're really warm. Maybe you're catching something.”

“Maybe.” Mikleo doubted it but went along with it anyway. It could be just because of the way he was laying but with him avoiding sleep longer than he was used to, he wouldn't be surprised if his body was protesting such a sudden change. Maybe it really was starting to get to him.

“Are they bad dreams?”

“Hm?”

“Why you're not sleeping. Are you having nightmares again?”

Mikleo opened his eyes to see Sorey's concerned look. Trust him to be able to pick up on the reason for his lack of sleep so easily. Mikleo wondered how long he'd been waiting to bring it up.

“Not really.” He paused then decided to add to his answer. “I don't remember enough by the time I wake up. I don't really know if they're bad or good.” One thing that did always did stand out though were the flames. He's never been nervous around fire but he couldn't lie that after those dreams would happen it took him a couple days to lose his wariness around it.

Mikleo moved so his head was on the bed now with his back facing Sorey. The room spun for a moment from being upside down like that and closed his eyes.

There was a tap against his back. It moved up, fingers lightly brushing the back of his neck and tangled through his hair.

“Not getting under the covers?”

“Too hot.” 

“I'll wait for you to fall asleep.” It was statement.

“You really don't need to do that.”

“I know. I want to.”

Normally Mikleo would've tried to protest even a little over it but couldn't bring himself to do so this time. Maybe he really was coming down with something if he wasn't up for their usual playful bickerments. Sorey must have felt the same for when he spoke up, his voice was quiet.

“It's been a while since you've had dreams that got to you like this. I remember there were nights you'd be too scared to fall asleep and we'd end up staying up and reading until we got tired again.”

Mikleo remembered those nights, too. He'd wake up wondering why there were tears in his eyes or why he felt so scared. There was a time he struggled to get the blanket off of him, not sure why but needing to get any source of heat away from him as fast as possible.

Sorey had been there, right by his side to calm him down. He hands on his were just the right temperature. A soothing warmth instead of a fierce burn.

Without thinking, he moved his arm behind him. Almost instantly he felt Sorey's hand against his, fingers curling around his own. He tightened his hold on Sorey, his nails briefly digging into his skin before moving his arm back and shifted forward. The bed sunk from the extra weight as Sorey sat next to him.

There was a hand through his hair again, lightly brushing his neck. The rhythmic movement was enough to get Mikleo to finally sleep and take in the comforting and familiar warmth.


	2. Midnight Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikleo placed a shaky hand over where his heart was. Though usually slow, it was now racing faster than he ever remembered it being. There was a throbbing pain, almost like when he'd fall and hurt himself before being healed. But he couldn't remember ever getting injured there before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set when they were around 8 years old, give or take a year.

Mikleo didn't know where he was. It was dark, so dark, but every now and then there would be flashes of bright light that would hurt his eyes and he would stumble.

He didn't know why he was running. All he knew was that he had to get away, had to escape, to struggle away from what it was trying to grab him. It was too hot here, too much for him and it make his body ache deep to his bones.

 

' _Gramps! Sorey! Mason-Kyme-anyone-_ '

 

He had to get away. He had to, he had to get away from this but no one was there to help him. He was scared, so scared! The air was thick with smoke and it was just too hot, too hot and he just wanted to go _home-_

 

his body suddenly jerked harshly and everything was gone.

* * *

 

When Mikleo opened his eyes, his chest felt constricted. He started to cough, desperately trying to breathe. He tried to sit up but something was holding him down. He started kicking, trying to get free-

 

it was too hot too close too much-

 

“Mikleo!”

Mikleo froze as what he realized was the blanket was finally tugged away from him.

“Mikleo, what's wrong?!” Sorey was leaning over him with wide eyes. Even in the dim light from the window it looked as though he was about to cry.

“So...Sorey?”

“You-you were crying in your sleep.” Sorey swallowed. “You started kicking around and wouldn't wake up.”

“Cry-crying?” As he sat up, Mikleo wiped at his eyes finally noticing how wet they were. A sharp pain stabbed through his chest in an instant and he started coughing.

“What's wrong?” Sorey's panicked voice echoed through the room.

“My...my chest hurts.” Mikleo placed a shaky hand over where his heart was. Though usually slow, it was now racing faster than he ever remembered it being. There was a throbbing pain, almost like when he'd fall and hurt himself before being healed. But he couldn't remember ever getting injured there before.

“Hold on, I'll get some light-” Sorey started getting off the bed.

“No, don't!” Mikleo didn't know why the thought scared him. Just imagining Sorey lighting a lantern was enough to make him feel sick. He was grateful when Sorey remained where he was.

“What happened? Did you have another nightmare? Did you hurt yourself training?”

“I...I don't know.” Mikleo couldn't remember. He starred down at his hands, trying hard to remember what it was that shook him so much. No matter how much he thought about it though, he couldn't grasp onto the memory.

It wasn't the first time he's forgotten what he's dreamed about and it made him anxious that he couldn't recall it all.

Warmth touched his hands. He jumped, pulling them back with wide eyes. He could see Sorey's hurt expression from the action. Still,he slowly reached for Mikleo again as if he was one of their skittish goats and could get kicked at any moment.

He gently took one of Mikleo's hands and just held it for moment. He then shifted closer until he could pull Mikleo into a hug. Mikleo's breath caught. He expected more of that burning feeling but instead it was a soothing and comforting warmth.

“You're okay, Mikleo.” Sorey told him. “It was a bad dream but you're okay now.”

“I'm...okay...?” it came out a question. Was he really okay? Was it normal to have dreams like these? Normal not to remember but feel pain from them even after he opened his eyes?

“Yeah. You're okay.” Sorey pulled back and grinned. “And if you're too afraid to go back to sleep right away, I'll wait for you. So you don't feel alone. Okay?”

Mikleo starred at him. He chest still hurt for unknown reasons and he could almost still feel the smoke in his throat but just seeing his friends smile made it all ease up, even a little.

“Mikleo?” Sorey called him when he didn't say anything but Mikleo only shook his head. He took Sorey's hand in both of his. He wanted to tell him how much it meant to him have him here but couldn't find the words for it. So in the end he just squeezed his hand, hoping he could still get his feelings across this way. With the way Sorey's smile softened, he thinks he managed to do just that.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to continue with this idea with two more things since the thought that if a person died in a traumatic way when the became a Seraph and it sticks with them in some shape or form does interest me.


	3. Dawns Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He didn't go far, just outside the entrance of the small village. He leaned against the side of the stone staircase and starred up at the stars. He briefly wondered what they looked like in Camlann. Were they the same like Elysia? Just as vast and never ending?  
> A part of him didn't want to think about all this, not yet, but he knew he couldn't avoid it for long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Said I wanted to get this done this week and happy to meet that goal! Thanks for sticking around when I suddenly decided to add more to this. Sometime in the future I might do a side thing for this involving the Fire Trial but for now I'm happy where things are at!
> 
> Enjoy!

They decided to stay one last night in Lohgrin before leaving in the early morning. As everyone tried to unwind after...after everything, Mikleo used the opportunity for time to himself. It was a lot to take in so no one seemed to blink twice when he went off on his own. He was grateful when Sorey didn't follow after him.

He didn't go far, just outside the entrance of the small village. He leaned against the side of the stone staircase and starred up at the stars. He briefly wondered what they looked like in Camlann. Were they the same like Elysia? Just as vast and never ending?

A part of him didn't want to think about all this, not yet, but he knew he couldn't avoid it for long.

 

He lost track of how long he'd been out there. He wondered if the others had fallen asleep already.

“So this is where you went off to.” He blinked as Sorey suddenly appeared over him. Without an ounce of hesitation, the Shepard jumped over the edge and landed right beside him.

“It would have taken you five seconds to actually go walk down the stairs, you know.” Mikleo said with slight exasperation. Maybe Rose was rubbing off on his friend. Still, he couldn't help but return the smile Sorey gave him.

Neither of them had said anything as the sat and got comfortable. Sorey was a little farther away than he usually would be but still close enough to a calming presence. Mikleo had a feeling Sorey was waiting to see if he wanted to talk, was even ready yet to talk.

“I can't really wrap my head around it.” Mikleo finally said. He could see Sorey shift in the corner of his eye but didn't turn to face him. “It doesn't seem real but it really did happen.”

“Mikleo...” Sorey started to reach for him but stopped when Mikleo shook his head.

“I know I need to acknowledge this. Denying it would just...bring in malevolence.” Mikleo closed his eyes. “I never understood why I had the dreams that I did. Or why I would feel the way I did afterwards. Maybe people who have died in traumatic ways carry a little bit with them when they become Seraphim. I guess that's as bad as it comes. Because I was there, I was used as a sacrifice to start all this...and by my own uncle, of all people.”

“None of this is your fault!” Sorey suddenly cut in, startling Mikleo into looking at him. He was shocked by how firm his voice was and how his eyes seemed to burn into him.

“Sorry,” Mikleo said after a pause. “I didn't mean to make it sound like that. I know all of this was out of our control.”

Sorey's gaze softened. He moved closer until his arm pressed against Mikleo's. He took his hand, locking their fingers together. It was then Mikleo noticed the slight tremour in Sorey's form. Somehow, the Seraph knew it wasn't from the cold.

“What about you?”

“Hm? What about me?”

“Don't do that.” Mikleo frowned. “I know this has to affecting you.”

“I...” Sorey paused, conflicted and struggling for the right words. “I hate that this happened to you, I hate it so much I can't begin to....but it's also the reason we're together like this and I can't fully hate that. I just...I wish you didn't have to die for it happen...” His voice shook. Mikleo squeezed his hand.

“If things were different, we still would've been together.” He let his head fall against Sorey's shoulder. Almost instantly he felt Sorey mimic the action, his head pressed against Mikleo's.“A different life wouldn't change that.”

“Yeah, you're right.” Sorey's voice had gone quiet. “But while you're asking about me, what about you? Are you okay? You haven't really told me that yet.”

“I'm shocked, obviously. Maybe a little angry. Disappointed. Sad. I feel a lot of things but I think I'll be okay. I think...most of all that I'm just relieved to understand a bit better now. I had dreams about her, you know?”

“Of Muse? But I thought you couldn't remember-”

“I couldn't. Didn't. Not until we first saw her in the Earthen Historia. I knew I'd seen her before but I couldn't place it. Not until now.”

“What do you make of it all?”

“A part of me wishes that I knew her...but I still have Gramps and everyone in Elysia. And you.”

“Hn.” He could could feel Sorey nod. “I feel the same.”

They fell silent after that. Mikleo knew they'd have to go back soon or else Sorey would freeze out here. Still, a few more minutes wouldn't hurt.

“Hey, Sorey?”

“Yeah?

“Thanks.”

“For what?” When Sorey started to pull away to look at him, Mikleo just held on to his arm to keep him in place.

“No reason, really. Just...thanks.”

“Oh, so you're allowed to do the thanking while I'm not?

“Hmm, yeah. That sounds about right.” Mikleo couldn't stop himself from smiling. Somehow he felt a weight he didn't know he'd been carrying lift from his shoulders. Despite how much more difficult the troubles they would soon be facing will be from here on, he felt like he could move forward a little easier now.

 


End file.
